1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan frame, and more particularly to a fan frame of an electric fan which can secure power wires of the fan firmly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, electronic packages such as CPUs (central processing units) are generating more and more heat which requires immediate dissipation. Electric cooling fans are commonly used for cooling the CPUs.
The CPU is typically mounted on a circuit substrate (for example, a printed circuit board) of an electronic equipment such as a computer, and a power supply socket through which power is supplied to the fan is also provided on the circuit substrate. The fan is provided with power wires, one end of the power wires being soldered to a drive circuit mounted within the fan, the other end of the power wires being provided with a power supply terminal for being connected to the power supply socket on the circuit substrate to get power supply. In order to secure the power wires, adhesive or a tying tape is used for sticking or tying the power wires on the fan frame. However, such means are time-consuming in operation, causing a high cost and low manufacture efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved fan frame which can overcome the above problems.